The Word of Sakura
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: Aku dan dia bersama di sebuah dunia yang hanya dia yang tau One-Shot AoKuro by Mikazuki Hikari Enjoy :D


**The Word of Sakura**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Fujimaki Tadatoshi ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : T

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Aomine Daiki x Kuroko Tetsuya

**Warning ** : Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC).

.

.

.

**The Word of Sakura**

**Mikazuki Hikari ©**

.

.

.

Sinar mentari menyapa hangat dari bilah kaca jendela, semilir angin meniup helai bunga sakura yang bermekaran, aroma dari kayu jati yang dibuat oleh rak buku perpustakaan dan harum manis sakura pun terasa lembut dihidung, benar benar membuat hati terasa nyaman

Kuroko Tetsuya menjingkatkan kakinya mengambil buku dari rak yang paling tinggi, suasana perpustakaan yang sangat sepi memang cocok untuk dirinya, ia melangkahkan kakinya melihat lihat buku apa yang hendak diambilnya lagi di lorong yang dibuat oleh rak buku kayu itu.

Melihat buku yang tersusun rapi berdasarkan ke dua puluh enam alphabet itu perlahan, tangannya menyusuri tepian buku dengan teliti, sampai dijumpainya sebuah permukaan yang besar dan dingin, tanpa ia sadari itu adalah telapak tangan dari seseorang.

'Orang lain diperpustakaan selain aku?' begitu batin mungil Kuroko bertanya tanya, siapakah orang asing ini? Tak pernah dijumpainya seorang pun kecuali penjaga perpustakaan dan murid yang memang belajar kelompok, itu pun di saat jam pelajaran, namun sekarang? Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah, Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangan itu dan mencoba melihat seperti apa wajah pemiliknya.

"Ah, kau mau mengambil buku yang itu juga ya?" seru si pemuda yang merasa tangannya tersentuh oleh tangan milik Kuroko.

'Aomine Daiki?' atlit basket andalan sekolah? Si pembenci buku yang sering menjadi sorot utama koran sekolah? Sedang apa dia disini?' batin Kuroko yang tidak berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pada si lawan bicara.

Kuroko tidak menjawab, ia hanya mengambil sebuah ekspresi datar yang biasa dia buat, anehnya Aomine malah tersenyum.

"Iie, aku tidak jadi ambil yang itu kau saja." Merasa tak enak dengan Aomine yang lebih dahulu menyentuh buku itu, Kuroko tidak jadi mengambil buku yang tadi ingin ia ambil.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari antara rak rak buku yang menjulang tinggi itu, pergi ke sebuah meja di dekat jendela dan duduk di bangku kecil yan ia tarik keluar dari bawah meja.

Aomine melangkah mendekat ke arah Kuroko, duduk disebelahnya,ia mulai membalikkan halaman bukunya perlahan.

Kuroko mencuri pandang ke arah Aomine, melihat ekspresi pemuda berkulit hitam itu, 'nampaknya dia tidak pernah membaca buku.' Batin Kuroko yang kemudia tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Aomine menyadari tertawaan kecil dari anak itu, iris indigo-nya melirik ke arah iris ocean blue itu dan sesaat kemudian bibirnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Ada apa kau tertawa?" tanya Aomine yang masih tersenyum melihat ekspresi manis dari tawa pemuda mungil tersebut.

"Kau tidak terbiasa membaca buku ya?" Kuroko tersenyum manis pada Aomine.

"Ditanya malah balas bertanya, harusnya kau jawab dulu pertanyaanku." Aomine menjatuhkan lembaran halaman yang ada di jemarinya, pandangannya masih tertuju pada Kuroko.

"Aku lucu melihat orang sepertimu membaca buku." Kuroko memperlebar senyumannya matanya membesar seiring senyumnya yang diperlebar, wajahnya manis sekali, kulitnya yang putih semakin terlihat bercahaya akibat sorot sinat mentari dari belakang.

"Pfftt... kau kira orang sepertiku tidak boleh membaca buku?" Aomine mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan terkekeh.

"Iiee, aku senaang orang sepertimu bisa menghargai sebuah karya tulisan, dan mau belajar mengerti makna dan keindahan didalamnya." Kuroko masih menyambut hangat senyuman Aomine.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya Aomine yang memang belum pernah kenal dengan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko membalik halaman bukunya, wajahnya nampak tenang dan damai.

"Aomine Daiki." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

Kuroko kembali membaca buku di hadapannya, Aomine melirik kearah tumpukkan buku yang Kuroko susun rapi disebelah siku-nya, sorot matanya bingung, buku sebanyak itu, apa dia habis membacanya yaa? Batin Aomine.

Aomine kembali membalikkan halaman bukunya dengan cepat, matanya menyelia seluruh tulisan yang ada di buku itu, sesekali ia menguap dan meregangkan tubuhnya, udara yang nyaman memang membuat ia mengantuk, namun ia harus tetap fokus pada tujuannya, memandangi Tetsu...

Aomine sudah lama menyukai Kuroko, berawal dari saat ia melihat anak mungil itu memberi makan seekor kucing kecil yang ia temui dijalan, ia menyukai ekspresi manis anak itu, yang menurutnya sangat jarang ia temui pada orang sebayanya.

Sesekali ia menatapi surai biru muda itu melambai ditiup angin, sorot konsentrasi mata biru itu yang menatap tinta hitam pada lembaran putih yang mulai memudar warnanya, dan sesekali ekspresi itu berubah menjadi senyum manis atau tawaan kecil, entah ada adegan lucu pada buku itu, namun Aomine tidak ambil pusing, ia hanya ingin menikmati ekspresi Kuroko yang jarang sekali ia lihat dari jarak sedekat ini.

"Tetsu..." Aomine mengangkat tubuhnya, ia mengambil helai bunga sakura yang jatuh menimpa halaman buku yang sedang dibaca Kuroko, tanpa ia sadari tangan mereka bersentuhan karena Kuroko memang ingin membalik halaman buku itu.

"Aaah... waruii, aku tidak bermaksud..." wajah Aomine merona.

"Aaah, tidak apa.." diluar dugaan Aomine, wajah pria itu mengeluarkan semburat merah muda yang sedikit samar.

"Pfftt..." Aomine menahan tawanya.

"Apa?" Kuroko melirik ke arah Aomine, ia bingung kenapa pria itu menahan tawanya, apa ada yang lucu pada dirinya ia tidak tau.

"Iie." Aomine tersenyum, sebenarnya ia sangat menikmati wajah Kuroko yang merona barusan, menurutnya sangat manis.

.

.

.

Seminggu berselang, mereka pun semakin sering bertemu di perpustakaan itu, sesekali Kuroko mencoba merekomendasikan sebuah buku pada Aomine namun memang dasar Aomine yang tidak suka membaca, ia pun hanya sekedar melihat, tidak membaca, Ia sering terkejut mendengar cerita Kuroko yang seakan sudah menghapal seisi buku di perpustakaan itu, dari Index, sampai halaman terakhir, Kuroko pun suka sebal dibuatnya, namun bukan Aomine namanya kalau tidak bisa mengelak dari amarah Tetsu yang menurutnya malah manis dimatanya, karena wajahnya yang mengernyitkan dahi membuatnya semakin menyukai tiap ekspresi yang dia lukiskan diwajahnya.

Kuroko yang mulai dekat dengan Aomine mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran pria itu di perpustakaan, ia yang tadinya hanya sendiri di perpustakaan, kini ada seseorang yang menemani, canda dan tawa ia rasakan dalam rentang waktu seminggu bersama Aomine, dan secara bertahap ia mulai menyukai pria itu, setiap hari ia menunggu pintu tua perpustakaan itu berderit terbuka dan sosok Aomine yang tersenyum masuk dari balik pintu itu, memanggil namanya dan kemudian duduk disebelahnya.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, Kuroko terkadang suka merasa canggung berada di dekat Aomine, dirinya yang tadinya hanya menganggap Aomine sebagai orang yang biasa biasa saja, namun kini kehadirannya menyebabkan hatinya bedebar, senyumannya yang tadinya biasa biasa saja, menjadi suatu hal yang ia nantikan setiap harinya, terlebih tangannya yang suka membelai lembut surai biru mudanya, Kuroko sangat menyukai hal tersebut, tidak ia sangka, seorang Aomine yang ia kira sangat tidak menyukai buku, adalah seseorang yang begini baik, beda dari persepsi awalnya.

"Naa Tetsu." Panggil Aomine.

"Nani ka?" tanya Kuroko.

"Aku, ingin tahu kenapa kau begitu suka menyendiri di perpustakaan?" tanya Aomine.

"Ah..." Kuroko menundukkan Kepalanya, pertanyaan yang tidak pernah ia duga sebelumnya.

"Aku... hanya tidak ingin berada di luar, kehadiranku, tidak diterima banyak di masyarakat, tapi buku buku ini, mereka semua menerimaku, dan aku bisa menerima mereka.." Kuroko mencoba untuk tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu mulai besok, aku tidak akan datang kemari lagi..." tukas Aomine.

Mata Kuroko terbelalak, pupil matanya mengecil, ia melihat Aomine berdiri dari bangku yang ia duduki melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan, jujur, ia merasa sangat terpukul dengan perkataan Aomine barusan.

Ia memang sudah memprediksi hal ini sebelumnya, jadi ia sudah bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk hal yang terburuk sekalipun.

.

.

.

-=Keesokan Harinya=-

Benar saja, Aomine tidak lagi datang ke perpustakaan, kali ini ia benar benar sendiri, seperti sedia kala, hanya ada dirinya dan rak rak buku yang berjajar rapi, dengan berjuta pengetahuan dan cerita didalamnya.

Dikelilingi begitu banyak pengetahuan seperti ini harusnya sudah biasa buat Kuroko, namun dengan tidak adanya Aomine ia merasa sepi dan hampa, biasanya Aomine mendengkur disebelahnya, atau mencoret coret halaman buku yang ada dan berakhir kena gamparan buku oleh Kuroko, semua pemandangan itu, seketika nampak jelas saat Kuroko menatap nanar kelangit, bagaikan kanvas yang diisi berbagai macam lukisan, ia bisa melihat sorot film singkat kenangannya bersama Aomine, dari saat mereka bertemu, hingga kejadian yang membuat ia sedih kemarin, andai saja ia tidak memberitahu Aomine hal tersebut, ia pasti tidak akan pergi, batinnya.

Sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dari mata Kuroko saat kaleidoskop ingatan itu mencapai bagian akhirnya, di kepalanya masih terasa dekap tangan Aomine yang menyapa halus surainya, ia menangis, belum pernah ia menangis karena seseorang sebelumnya, matanya menatap ke arah bulir air mata di jemarinya, sesuatu di dalam hatinya mengatakan kalau ia harus segera keluar dari perpustakaan.

Ia merasakan handphone di sakunya bergetar, ia mengambilnya dengan segera dan melihat lurus ke layar handphone, sebuah nomor asing tanpa nama mengirim sebuah surat elektronik yang ditujukan padanya.

085xxxxxxxx2

Keluar dari perpustakaan sekarang

Aku menunggumu di bawah pohon yang tepat berada di depan jendela perpustakaan

-Aomine Daiki-

Begitu bunyi pesan yang muncul di layar handphone Kuroko, hatinya semakin bersemangat, namun ia takut, ia akan berhadapan dengan dunia luar lagi, dunia yang selama ini menolaknya, namun ia berfikir, disana ada Aomine, bukankah tidak salah kalau aku menemuinya dan mengajaknya kembali ke perpustakaan bersamaku? Begitu pikirnya.

Kuroko bergegas berlari keluar dari perpustakaan, ia berlari sampai pintu belakang sekolah, semburat jingga menerpa kulitnya saat ia sudah berhasil mencapai halaman belakang sekolah, ia dapat melihat Aomine berdiri dibawah sebuah pohon, menunggunya dari tadi.

"Aomine-kun..." nafas Kuroko memburu, ia tersengal akibat berlari.

"Akhirnya kau keluar juga Tetsu." Aomine tersenyum, melangkahkan kakinya mendekat kearah Kuroko dan mendekap tubuh mungil anak itu.

"Doushite...?" Kuroko terkejut saat Aomine mendekap tubuhnya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku kira kau membenciku, dan tidak akan mau bertemu lagi denganku, makanya hari ini kau tidak datang..." ujar Kuroko, nada bicaranya terkesan gemetar, ia mencoba menahan air matanya.

"Iie, justru sebaliknya, aku menyukaimu Tetsu." Aomine tersenyum.

"Su...ka...?" wajah Kuroko mengeluarkan semburat kemerahan.

"Memang kalau aku tidak suka denganmu, buat apa aku bela bela diri datang ke tempat yang jelas tidak aku suka? Aku mau menghabiskan hariku diperpustakaan karena aku ingin melihatmu, orang yang aku suka dari dekat.." Aomine tersenyum manis menatap manik ocean blue yang berkaca kaca itu.

"Tapi kulihat kau tidak suka saat aku memberitahu alasanku di perpustakaan selama ini..." Kuroko menyatakan apa yang mengganjal dipikirannya sedari tadi pada pria itu, ia pun takut mendengar jawaban Aomine.

"Iiee, aku justru ingin membawamu keluar dari tempat itu, menunjukkan padamu bahwa dunia luar itu menyenangkan, memang menyenangkan melihatmu di perpustakaan, tapi alangkah inginnya aku melihat ekspresi manismu itu di dunia yang luas ini, tanpa halangan dinding pembatas yang kau buat di tempat itu." Aomine mendekap tubuh Kuroko semakin erat.

Tesentuh dengan ucapan Aomine, Kuroko yang terkenal tidak pernah berekspresi lain selain tersenyum, menangis sejadi jadinya di dekapan tubuh Aomine.

"Aku jugaa, memang menyenangkan dikelilingi begitu banyak pengetahuan, namun..." Kuroko terisak.

"Namun seminggu bersamamu, bagaikan aku melihat suatu kisah nyata yang aku bahkan tidak bisa memprediksi kelanjutannya dan tidak tahu akhirnya, semuanya menyenangkan, maka dari itu... aku... ingin melihat dari kelanjutan kisah itu, dan menyusulmu kemari." Kuroko menatap iris indigo itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"Kau ini... memang menarik sekali untuk dilihat Tetsu..." Aomine mencium bibir mungil Kuroko lembut, melelehkan anak itu serta melelhkan hatinya yang membatu dalam sebuah ciuman yang manis dan hangat.

Wajah Kuroko sontak memerah, matanya menatap bingung ke arah Aomine, lalu ia berkata dengan mantap "Tunjukkan padaku, kelanjutan kisah bagaimana sang pangeran yang berhasil mengeluarkan sang putri dari menara tinggu yang selama ini menahannya!" mata Kuroko menatap penuh harap ke arah Aomine.

Aomine terkejut mendengar analogi yang dipakai oleh Kuroko barusan, dan mencoba menahan tawanya 'Tetsu, sampai berapa kali kau berhasil membuat aku tertarik padamu hah?' begitu batinnya, Aomine pun tersenyum manis ke arah Kuroko.

"Tentu Tetsu, akan kuperlihatkan, bagaimana sang pangeran bisa membahagiakan sang putri manis itu." Aomine membelai lembut pipi Kuroko.

"Aku menyukaimu Aomine-kun.."

"Aku sangat menyukaimu Tetsu.." Aomine mendekap tubuh anak itu sekali lagi.

~Fin~

Read and Review Minna :3


End file.
